EXO PLANET : THE 12 KNIGHTS
by angelanrhsn
Summary: Menurut legenda, ketika langit dan bumi masih hidup berdampingan, mereka memberi kekuatan kepada 12 Ksatria untuk melindungi Pohon Kehidupan. Namun, Negeri Api Merah tidak menyukai ketentraman yang diciptakan oleh Pohon Kehidupan. Oleh karena itu, Negara Api Merah menciptakan kekuatan jahat untuk menyelimuti "jantung" dari Pohon Kehidupan...
1. PROLOG

Menurut legenda, ketika langit dan bumi masih hidup berdampingan, mereka memberi kekuatan kepada 12 Ksatria untuk melindungi Pohon Kehidupan. Namun, Negeri Api Merah tidak menyukai ketentraman yang diciptakan oleh Pohon Kehidupan. Oleh karena itu, Negara Api Merah menciptakan kekuatan jahat untuk menyelimuti "jantung" dari Pohon Kehidupan, membuat jantung dari Pohon Kehidupan mengering dan membuat kejahatan dimana-mana. Para Ksatria tidak tinggal diam, untuk melindungi Jantung Pohon Kehidupan, mereka memutuskan untuk membagi Pohon Kehidupan menjadi dua dan menyembunyikannya di tempat yang aman. Karena Pohon Kehidupan dibagi menjadi dua, waktu dan dunia menjadi kacau. Ke dua belas Ksatria terbagi menjadi dua dan terciptalah dua matahari yang serupa. Para Ksatria terlempar secara terpisah menuju dunia yang serupa tapi tak sama. Mereka bisa melihat langit yang sama tetapi berdiri di tanah yang berbeda. Mereka bisa berdiri di tanah yang sama tetapi menatap langit yang berbeda. Suatu hari nanti, bumi akan melahirkan 'sesuatu' dibawah langit dua dunia yang terlihat sama itu. Dan pada saat itu, ke dua belas Ksatria yang terpisah akan bertemu satu sama lain. Dan pada saat itu juga, kekuatan jahat Negara Api Merah akan dimurnikan. Dan 12 Ksatria bersatu kembali ke dalam satu akar yang kuat dari Pohon Kehidupan. Dan sebuah dunia yang baru akan tercipta!


	2. THE TWELVE SHINE (1)

Bumi, sebuah planet yang berpenghuni. Planet ketiga dari Matahari. Dari kejauhan terlihat titik-titik cahaya sedang mengitari planet biru tersebut.

Keduabelas cahaya itu menyatu seakan berpelukan dan kemudian terpisah. Berpencar entah kemana.

#Guri, Gyeonggi, South Korean

Sebuah cahaya berkeliaran di atas rumah penduduk. Mencari tubuh untuk menempatkan jiwanya. Cahaya itu tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah rumah sakit. Dan melayang masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu.

Di dalam rumah sakit itu terdapat seorang suami yang sedang bergerak gelisah di depan kamar persalinan. Perasaannya sangat gelisah, karena istrinya akan melahirkan.

"DongHee-ya tenanglah. Istri dan anakmu pasti baik-baik saja." ucap seorang pria paruh baya. Ia mengerti dengan perasaan putranya. Ia juga pernah merasakan perasaan itu ketika menunggu istrinya melahirkan DongHee.

"aku tidak bisa tenang ayah. Aku takut." ucap DongHee gelisah.

"adeul, tenanglah." gilirang sang Ibu menenangkan perasaan putra tunggalnya itu.

"tapi..."

Perkataan DongHee terpotong saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang berasal dari ruang persalinan istrinya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaan bahagia dan terharu mendominasi perasaannya. Seorang dengan baju operasi yang melekat di tubuhnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah dokter wanita itu.

"Selamat Tuan Kim. Anak anda lahir dengan selamat." ucap Dokter itu memberi selamat kepada DongHee yang sekarang sudah menjadi seorang ayah.

"Terima Kasih Dokter. Apa aku boleh melihat istri dan anakku?" tanya DongHee dengan senyuman lebarnya. Dokter wanita itu mengangguk. Mengizinkan DongHee untuk bertemu dengan istri dan anaknya yang baru lahir.

DongHee membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan. Matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang sedang berbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Ia menghampiri tubuh istrinya yang sedang tersenyum menatap dirinya.

"yeobo." panggil istrinya.

"HeeRyung-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya DongHee memegang tangan istrinya dengan lembut.

"aku baik-baik saja." jawab HeeRyung dengan nada pelan, memberi senyuman kepada suaminya walaupun sedikit lemah.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah bertahan dan terima kasih untuk melahirkan anak kita. Terima kasih HeeRyung-ah." ucap DongHee terharu. Memeluk istrinya sayang.

"Permisi. Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim. Anak anda sudah selesai dimandikan." ucap seorang suster. Di dekapannya terlihat seorang bayi laki-laki yang sedang tertidur. Suster itu menyerahkan bayi itu kepada HeeRyung.

Dengan perasaan senang. HeeRyung membawa bayinya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa membendung tangisannya. Air mata bahagia. Dicium putranya sayang. Begitu juga dengan DongHee. Ia terus tersenyum melihat istrinya.

"Kim Min Seok." ucap DongHee tiba-tiba setelah suster yang memandikan putranya pergi.

HeeRyung menatap suaminya bingung. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum, menatap putranya.

"Kim Min Seok. Nama yang bagus bukan anakku." ucap HeeRyung mengelus pipi chubby anaknya. MinSeok menggeliat kecil. Jari-jari kecilnya menggenggam jari telunjuk HeeRyung.

HeeRyung tersenyum melihat buah hatinya. Namun sesuatu yang berada di tubuh anaknya membuat ia mengerutkan keningnya. Sebuah tanda lahir berada di pundak MinSeok.

"Tanda lahir yang unik." ucap HeeRyung menatap tanda lahir yang berbentuk seperti butiran salju yang berada di pundah MinSeok.

DongHee ikut menatap tanda lahir putranya. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, mengiyakan perkatan istrinya. Namun, siapa tahu, bahwa tanda itu merupakan tanda seorang ksatria yang berasal dari sebuah planet yang bernama EXO Planet.

DongHee menatap HeeRyung. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Memancarkan kebahagian yang tak terkira melalui mata mereka.

DongHee kembali memeluk keluarga kecilnya. Ia sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang memberikan istri baik hati kepadanya dan seorang anak yang tampan.

"Terima kasih Tuhan karena sudah melengkapi keluarga kecilku." batin DongHee berterima kasih.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Kedua orang tua DongHee dan HeeRyung masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"bagaimana keadaanmu HeeRyung-ah?" tanya Ibunda HeeRyung.

HeeRyung menatap ibunya dengan tatapan 'aku baik-baik saja'.

"lihatlah yeobo. Cucu kita sangat menggemaskan." ucap Ibunda DongHee, membawa cucunya ke dalam pelukannya.

"aigoo. Pipinya tembam seperti bakpao." ucap Ayah DongHee mencubit pipi MinSeok kecil dengan gemas.

Mulut kecil Min Seok mengeluarkan suara tangisan setelah si Kakek mencubit pipinya.

"Ayah!! kau membuatnya menangis." ucap DongHee kesal.

"hehehe. Aku terlalu gemas dengan cucuku." ucap Ayah DongHee, tangannya terulur, berusaha mencubit pipi cucunya lagi.

Tangisan si kecil MinSeok semakin keras.

"Ayah!!" teriak DongHee sebal. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya yang ia kagumi berubah menjadi kekanakkan seperti itu.

Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan ayah dan anak di hadapan mereka.

To Be Continue..


	3. THE TWELVE SHINE (2)

#Beijing, Hainidian, China

Cahaya terang itu masih setia berkeliaran di langit malam kota Cina. Entah siapa pilihannya, tiba-tiba cahaya itu berhenti di atas sebuah gubuk tua yang berada di tengah hutan. Dan kemudian masuk ke dalamnya.

Seorang wanita terlihat sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan si bayi. Tak ada seorangpun yang membantu persalinannya. Peluh sebesar biji jagung terus mengucur dari keningnya.

Ia mengerang, berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya. Nafasnya sudah tak beraturan. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur.

"tidak. Aku tidak boleh mati sebelum melahirkan anakku. Sabarlah sebentar anakku." batinnya kalut.

Ia terus berusaha, hingga akhirnya ia mendengar tangisan bayi dari arah selangkangannya. Hatinya lega. Wanita itu membawa bayinya yang masih berlumuran darah ke dalam pelukannya. Menatap sayang bayi laki-lakinya yang masih terus menangis. Ia menangis terharu.

"anakku. Maafkan ibu. Ibu tidak bisa menemanimu hingga kau dewasa. Ibu sangat bahagia telah melahirkanmu. Maafkan ibumu ini nak. Aku mencintaimu." ucap wanita itu.

Deru nafasnya mulai memelan. Detak jantungnya perlahan berhenti berdetak. Sebelum ia menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga bayinya.

"Ibu sangat mencintaimu."

Kemudian mata itu menutup. Tangisan si bayi semakin kencang. Seperti mengerti bahwa ibu yang melahirkannya telah meninggal.

Seorang pria berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di gelapnya hutan. Berkali-kali ia tersandung akar pohon. Pria itu terus menengok kebelakangnya, memeriksa apa masih ada orang yang mengejarnya.

Ia tidak memperlambat kecepatan larinya. Takut jika ia memperlambat larinya, orang yang mengejarnya akan menangkap dan membunuh dirinya.

Ya. Ia sedang dikejar oleh pembunuh yang ingin membunuh dirinya.

Larinya terhenti ketika indra pendengarnya menangkap sebuah suara tangisan bayi.

Matanya mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. Dan tepat di depannya terdapat sebuah gubuk yang sudah bobrok. Ia berjalan menghampiri gubuk itu.

Semakin ia mendekati gubuk itu, semakin kencang juga suara tangisan yang didengarnya.

Pintu itu jatuh tak berdaya setelah ia berniat membuka pintunya. Dengan perlahan ia masuk ke dalam gubuk itu.

Mulutnya menganga dan matanya melebar sempurna saat ia melihat seorang wanita dan bayinya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri wanita itu. Menepuk-nepuk pipi dinginnya supaya bangun. Namun nihil, wanita itu tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si bayi. Tubuh bayi itu masih penuh dengan darah, bahkan tali pusarnya masih tersambung dengan si ibu.

Pria itu melepaskan jaketnya, menyelimuti si bayi yang kedinginan.

"bertahanlah nak. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." ucap si pria. Membawa si bayi ke dalam pelukannya.

To Be Continue..


End file.
